When Fate Intervenes
by PsychVamp
Summary: I'm rewriting Fringe history with this story...This is a story of how Olivia and Peter meet. Currently on hiatus until my muse returns.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be different than the other ones I have written. This isn't starting after an episode because I have decided to rewrite history and take the characters and create a new thing. I didn't want to write another, "after Olivia is stuck on the Other Side story", so this is what I've come up with. I hope you like how I have changed things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything Fringe. I am just using them to solve my boredom.**

This was a case unlike any I had ever worked, who could possibly have the power to do that to a bus? Being a Greyhound bus, it fell under FBI direction along with Homeland Security when one of the victims was identified as a high ranking official for the New York office. Being the liaison for the FBI, I became involved in this case, and I had a feeling that it was going to change my life.

"Liv, what group do you think as this kind of technology?" Agent Charlie Francis asked me, as I looked at the bus filled with people in a hard jello-like substance.

"I have no idea Charlie. I've never heard of anything like this." I told him, still looking amazed and shocked at the bus. They were getting ready to move it to a secure room at the FBI, away from the peering eyes of the public.

"Let's get back to the office." Charlie said and I just nodded.

As I turned to follow Charlie, I was stopped by a tall African-American man, "Agent Dunham?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Good. I am Special Agent Broyles with Homeland, this case and all of you are now under my command. I am sure that won't be a problem?" He informed me, and though the last part was phrased as a question, I knew it really wasn't.

"Of course not, sir." I answered, and I could tell that this wasn't going to make the case any easier.

"Good. You can go." Broyles said and walked away to talk to some of the other agents.

"Who was that guy?" Charlie asked when I got to the car.

"Homeland. He is the new guy in charge." I told him, not looking all that thrilled at the idea.

"What? Did he say something to offend you?" Charlie inquired as we started driving toward the office.

"It wasn't what he said but how he said it. There was malice in his words and I can think of no reason for it. I have never seen this man before." I answered and just shook my head.

"Maybe he is just one of those people that dislikes everyone when he first meets them. We've come across such people before." Charlie said, with a smile.

"One can only hope that is the case." I responded, and gave him a smile of my own.

I was right when I said I had never heard of case like this before, neither had the federal government. There was no record of a similar case in the federal database or Interpol's database. We were going to have to do all the footwork ourselves, not unheard of, but time consuming. With something that is this strange, a little research done for me would have been helpful. I started with some basic searches of what I knew this substance did and went from there, and only came up with a bunch of articles connected to Massive Dynamic.

"Come up with anything yet, liaison?" Broyles said from my doorway, and I looked up from my computer with a quick jump.

"Not much sir. But I do believe that Massive Dynamic created this technology. They are the only ones to have published anything even similar to what happened on the bus. If I could get access to Mr. Bell or Mr. Bishop, then maybe they can spread some light on this." I explained and his face remained stone cold, showing no emotion.

"You want to go and interrogate two of the richest men in the world? On what, a hunch that they might know what is going on?" His face remained cold.

"Not interrogate, simply question. I do not think that either of Mr. Bell or Mr. Bishop had anything to do with this. But Massive Dynamic is a huge company and I am sure there are many disgruntled ex-employees that could have stolen the work and completed it on their own." I tried explaining, but his face never changed expression, "I don't even necessarily need to talk to Mr. Bell or Mr. Bishop. I could just talk to one of the VPs, I just need to speak with someone who has high enough clearance within the company to be helpful."

"I'll see what I can do." His all he said before turning, and walking down the hall.

I just shook my head and went back to work, trying my best to figure out what exactly I needed to ask whoever I talked to at Massive Dynamic. I was confident that Broyles would get me in, now I just had be confident in what exactly I was going to do at MD.

My confidence in Broyles ability to get me in was not misplaced, the morning following the attack on the bus. I was sitting in an office waiting for my meeting, I hadn't been told who I was meeting, but I was strangely nervous. I was also thinking that maybe Charlie was more nervous than I was, "Please stop pacing and sit down."

"Oh, come on Liv. You don't think this a little exciting? We are in the main headquarters of the biggest company on Earth, about to meet with a senior officer. I find that exciting." Charlie explained to me, but he took a seat like I'd asked.

"I didn't think you would be so kid in a candy store about this. You've never seemed that impressed by Massive Dynamic before." I expressed my surprise with a laugh.

"Yeah, well that was…" Charlie didn't finish his sentence, for the door to the office opened and a man of about 30 walked in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Things have been a little hectic this morning." He said and walked up to us, "I'm Dr. Peter Bishop."

"Agent Olivia Dunham." I said and shook his outstretched hand.

"Agent Charlie Francis." Charlie said when Dr. Bishop looked at him and shook his hand as well.

"Nice to meet you both. Now, how can I help our federal government?" He asked, taking a seat behind his desk. I wasn't sure how, but I could tell this guy was a smart ass, and he'd barely said a word.

"There was incident yesterday involving a Greyhound bus leaving Cambridge yesterday for New York. There are no records of similar attacks in the federal database, but I did come across some articles published by Massive Dynamic that seemed at least somewhat similar." I explained and showed him the pictures off the bus and the articles I'd found online.

"Yes. It looks like our GasGel. It was developed to help the military attack terrorist safe houses and bunkers. The canister can be fired from any gas grenade launcher, and it kills all the terriosts without destroying any information in the room. It is still in the testing stages, no one outside of Massive Dynamic should have been able to get their hands on it." He explained, keeping a calm face, but I could some anger in his blue eyes. "We will get to the bottom of this. As soon as we figure out where the breach is, I will give you his/her name. I do hope that you won't tell this to the press, we don't want this getting out, then other's might get the idea that they can do the same thing."

"We understand Dr. Bishop, we will do our best to keep any of this information from going public." Charlie assured him.

"Do you require any help going through your files Dr. Bishop? If so, I would very much like to help. I like to be involved in all aspects of any investigation I am working." I informed him, and I could see his eyes scanning my body. I couldn't tell if he was checking me out or just thinking over my offer.

"I appreciate your offer Agent Dunham. I do think I will take you up on it." He said, "You are welcome to stay and help as well Agent Francis. I am going to have all the personal files of everyone even slightly involved on this project sent up right away. If you excuse me, I need to inform my father and Dr. Bell of this development." He explained, and left his office through I door I hadn't even realized was there.

I looked at Charlie, who raised an eyebrow and commented, "We just had meeting with the heir of Massive Dynamic, and he wants our help."

"Not what I was expecting, that was for sure." I said and got up and looked around the office, not really seeing anything personal in the room, besides one picture. I looked closer at it and assumed it was a picture of Peter when he was boy, a parent on each side, they all looked so happy.

"That was taken when my father was still just a professor at Harvard. When Massive Dynamic was just a dream in my father and William's mind." The young Dr. Bishop said, emerging from his hidden door. Less than 30 seconds later a bunch of people walked through the main door carrying boxes. "Now, we could look at all these files on computers, but for some reason I think you are the type of person Agent Dunham, that likes the hard copy version."

"Yes, that is correct." I said, I couldn't get a handle on this man, and that was bothering me.

"I thought so. Would either of you like coffee or something else before we get started?" He asked nicely and took a seat at the long, conference like table he had in the room.

"No thank you." I answered and looked at Charlie before taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"If you don't need me Liv. I'm going to go back to the office and look into the passengers, see if I can figure out if one of them might have been a target." Charlie explained, looking at me for the okay that it was alright to leave me alone in this place.

"I think we can handle everything here Charlie. Go see what you can find out." I said, and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you back at the office. It was nice to meet you Dr. Bishop." Charlie said and existed the room.

"Your partner seems protective." Dr. Bishop said casually about a minute after Charlie left, not looking up from the file he was reading.

"We've worked together a long time. I wouldn't expect anything less Dr. Bishop." I answered, looking at him, I still couldn't figure out what he was after, but I knew it was more that saving face for the company.

"Peter, please. Every time someone calls me Dr. Bishop I'm sure my mother rolls over in her grave." He said, and smirked at me.

"And why would that be, Peter?" I asked, curious about the random comment about his mother.

"She never wanted me to follow in my father's footsteps into this company. I'm not sure why, since he was a lot less crazy once this thing got started." He looked from the file again, "I'm trusting you to not share that little bit of information Agent Dunham."

"Of course I wouldn't. And, if I'm calling you Peter, you should call me Olivia." I told him, thinking it was only a fair trade.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when the hiding door opened and an aging man walked out, I knew from pictures that this was Walter Bishop, co-founder of Massive Dynamic and Peter's father. "Dad, this is Agent Olivia Dunham she is investigating that bus attack I told you about." Peter informed his father, quite an introduction I thought.

"Nice to meet you Agent Dunham. I am Dr. Walter Bishop. Would you like some toffee? I just finished making a new batch." He seemed very excited about the toffee, and I understood Peter's comment about crazy a lot better now.

"It is nice to meet you too. And no thank you to the toffee." I said politely.

"Oh, maybe later then." He said and looked at Peter, "I made your favorite flavor son!"

"Give me a minute and I will right in to get some." Peter insisted kindly and with a gentle push his father went back through the door, Peter turned back to me.

"You don't have to worry Peter. I know how to keep a secret." I told him and he really didn't have any other choice but to believe me.

"That is a good thing to know 'Livia, because I'm sure by the end of this case. You are going to be keeping a lot of them." He said and disappeared behind his hidden door.

**Okay, so now, what do you think? Are my changes acceptable? Please review and let me know if you want to read more of this. I always love to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in posting this. I was trying to make it as perfect as I could. I hope it is worth the wait.**

It was almost an hour before Peter walked back through the door, carrying a bowl. "Sorry I took so long. I brought some of the toffee with me, just in case you changed your mind, and, it got me out of the room faster." He said and placed the bowl on the table, "Any luck finding suspects?"

"I found two possible. Here, take a look, see what you think." I told him, handing him the files and then went back to looking at the one in my hand.

We sat in silence for awhile, the only sound was our breathing and the turn of paper, but Peter broke that, "Mr. Gibbs wasn't really fired, his wife is having medical issues, so he resigned. Officially, we fired him so he could get unemployment. Even though, with the salary he was earning, I doubt he really needed it."

"He couldn't have just retired?" I asked, interested in the things I was learning about the inside workings of Massive Dynamic.

"Not old enough, he was only 42 at the time." Peter explained and went on to the next file, "Carl Spencer is another matter. He was fired for doing illegal experiments in our labs, one of them almost killed two assistants. Both had to be hospitalized for two months and had to have multiple surgeries. When Nina fired him, he tried to stab her with a pen, but, security escorted him from the building before anything else happened. We gave our report to the police and haven't thought of him since."

"Nina?" I asked.

"The real CEO of Massive Dynamic. She runs the company when Dr. Bell is on business trips, but really, she runs the company all the time." He explained, and gave me a look that I didn't understand, "I'd offer to let you meet her but she is on business in Washington D.C."

"Leaving you in charge?" I was confused by the way this company seemed to run itself, the faces of the company, and the CEOs on paper, weren't really in charge. The entire public image of this company was a lie, it made we wonder how many company's operated this way.

"Yes, but, I try not to do much." Peter answered, with a smile, "Eventually I will run the company completely on my own, so I know these days I'm left in charge are tests, to see how I can handle the pressure. But, this is the only time when something has actually happened while I've been left in charge."

"You don't seem all that thrilled about being left in charge in a multi-million company." I observed, "Worried you can't handle it?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can, I'm just not sure I want to." He just looked at me for a moment, "But, that is beside the point. Now, Carl Spencer is a very possible suspect. He has the smarts to recreate the tech and the temper to use it for revenge."

"Okay, I'll call Charlie, and have him pick Mr. Spencer up. While we look through the rest of these files, just to be sure." I said, and called Charlie.

When I finished the phone call, I turned around and found Peter talking to a woman, I assumed she was an assistant. He looked up and smiled at me, "Do you like Chinese food Olivia? I thought it would be best we got something to eat for lunch."

"Yes, I do like Chinese food." I answered, I still didn't understand him. One moment talking about how the company's leader structure was, to an employee gone rogue, and now food.

"Good." He said and turned back to the girl, circled some things on a piece of paper and said, "Thank you Sarah. That will be all for now."

"I can't seem to figure you out." I said aloud, which surprised me, I hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"Really? And that bothers you?" He asked, a smug smirk on his face.

"I like to think that I am good at my job and that means, I need to be able to read people. But you, you are hard to read. You must be very smart to be as high in this company as you are, because I'm sure, even though he are the founder's son, you have to show your worth in this company. It is also obvious that you care about your father. But, besides the facts that you are smart and caring, I've noticed that there is only one personal photo in this office. So, that and the lack of ring on your finger tells me you aren't married." I told him my findings, and he just kept looking at me with that smirk still on his face.

"I'd say that you have figured me out pretty well Olivia." He responded keeping the smirk firmly in place.

"I'd say, that along with everything I said. You aren't happy with your life. You don't want to run this company, but you stay, I assume that is because you can't leave your father." His smirk wavered for a minute.

"Like I said. You seem to have figured me out just fine." He said, "Would you like to know what I've observed about you." He paused and I just nodded, "Your job is your life. Everything you've done while being here as told me that. You've been here nearly 4 hours and the only person you have called is your partner. That and that you also don't have a ring, or a tan line from a ring, tells me that you aren't married either. I'd even guess that you live alone and don't have a pet."

"Very observant Peter. I guess I wasn't the only one trying to figure out the other." I answered, I wasn't surprised he had been studying me too.

"I'd also like to think that I am good at my job, and part of my job is knowing who I can and cannot trust. I need to know if I can trust you, and, as you have seen a few of Massive Dynamics secrets already, I really don't have a choice in the matter, but that wasn't going to stop me from forming my opinion. And, if you are wondering why it is hard for you to figure me out, William has said a few times, that if I wanted to, I could be an excellent con man. It comes from being a genius with a crazy father I believe, I had to learn to be crafty at an early age." He finished his words with a wink and sat back down at the table. "And what about you Olivia? Why are you the way you are?"

"Oh, just because you have no choice but to tell me some of your secrets, in no way means that I have to share mine with you." I said defensively, him admitting his cleverness did nothing to ease my mind.

"If that is why you want things to be, I can't change your mind." He said, and I felt he was letting this go way to easy.

"Really, you're just going to let it go?" I asked, suspicion was thick in my voice.

"You've only known me 4 hours Olivia, you have no idea what my attention span is. I think I've gotten bored with trying to figure you out, at least for now. We still have about a dozen files to go through, I would like to get out of here before dinner. I would hate to miss my father's Taco Tuesday special." He explained and started reading a file.

His attitude of the last few minutes proved one of my earlier thoughts, Dr. Peter Bishop was a smart ass. An attractive smart ass, his blue eyes and charming smile were very inviting. I knew I shouldn't be thinking this things, I should be completely focused on the case, as was the norm for me, but I couldn't help it. Especially with him sitting three feet from me and I was very aware on every time he glanced up from his file to look at me. I found myself wondering what he thought of me, when my eyes came across something in the file that actually made me gasp.

**I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Don't forget to let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
